The Return
by StarFariey
Summary: 3 years ago Kagome was inu-yasha's mate. she became pregnent and left. Now she has returned and havoc comes. and oh yeah did i mention she has been in England all the time?


SF: ok I started a new story. In reality its just a one shooter. It was going to be the ending of the child, but I didn't want it to be. Oh and about the child. That title still has yet to explain it's self. Now, about this story. You'll just have to see. Disclaimer: I don't won Inu-Yasha.  
On with the show. Kagome looked to the well. It had been 3 years since she had left. 3 years since she had gotten pregnant with Inu-Yasha's children and left. She hadn't wanted to leave but, she had to. It had been 3 years since she had her fortune told and found out that if she didn't leave, Inu-Yasha would die. Now she was back. She brought with her a little boy and a little girl. She held both of their hands as she walked through the past. How many times had she thought of this moment? She never knew what to expect from Inu-Yasha or this place. She walked to the old village. There she stopped and asked if Kaede was still alive. The villager told her that Kaede was still alive but in critical condition after fighting a demon. Kagome walked to Kaede's hut.  
"Kaede, it's me Kagome." she bent down over the old women.  
"ah, Kagome. its so nice too see ye after all the years."  
"Kaede, I need you to tell me where Sango is."  
"Lady Sango has returned to her village."  
"Thank you Kaede. I will return."  
Kagome got up off the floor and walked with her children to the demon exterminator's village. She was surprised to see that some of the people had returned and that there were some children playing in the yard. They looked no more than 2 or 3. she stopped one of the villagers and asked where she could find Sango.  
"Well, right now I'm sure that she is in the training field with her husband."  
"ok thank you." Kagome wasn't surprised that Sango had gotten married. 'maybe she got some brains into Miroku. When she started to enter the training grounds she was stopped by some one she didn't expect to see. It was no other than Sesshomaru  
"Well, well, well. I didn't expect to see you here. I thought that after you defeated Naraku, and you became my half brothers mate, you left for good."  
"Well I'll be damned, Sesshomaru. Didn't expect to see a demon in a demon slayer's village. Why don't you explain that to me?" Kagome couldn't help but be a little distant towards him/  
"Why don't you tell me why your way of speaking has changed?"  
"Ok. After I left I realized that I was pregnant with two pups. These are them. I moved to England so I could try to forget. I've lived there for 3 years now and decided to come back. Now tell me what you're doing here?"  
"Well, why don't you go ask Sango?"  
"Fine, I will." Kagome walked past Sesshomaru to where Sango was. She came to where Sango was practicing with her boomerang. She stopped for a little bit to watch her. "Well demon slayer, you seem to be getting better." Kagome called out.  
Sango didn't recognize that voice. (hhmmm, I wonder why.) she turned around and saw Kagome. "Kagome!!" Sango ran to her old friend. "Well, well. I didn't expect to see you again. Come we must talk." She looked down and saw the 2 kids. "Sesshomaru! Please come and watch Kagome's kids."  
"Umm Sango? Why is Sesshomaru even here?"  
"Oh Kagome, don't worry. We really need to talk. Just leave them with Sesshomaru."  
Kagome hesitantly left her 2 kids with the demon. She walked with Sango back to her hut.  
"Kagome first you need to tell me what happened between you and Inu- Yasha." Just then a little girl came in. she looked about 3. "Jessie go back out side with daddy." Sango said sweetly.  
"Umm, Sango? Who was that?"  
"That was my daughter. Oh yeah. You weren't there. I'm married to Sesshomaru."  
Kagome almost chocked on the tea Sango had given her. "Oh... well I need to tell you what happened." Kagome put down her tea cup and proceeded to tell her story. "Well 3 years ago we defeated Naraku. That day Inu-Yasha asked me to be his mate. I said yes. Well I ended up getting pregnant with Alanna and Conner. Those are the names I gave them. Well when I found out that I was pregnant I went into the woods to think. Well there I encountered a demon. She told me that when the children were born Inu-Yasha was going to die, by my hand. Well I couldn't let that happen so I left. I went to England to try and get away from my past." Kagome started crying. "It was so hard. I've thought about him every day for the last 3 years. I want to see him and be with him again. I came back so that I could be a part of this life again. I want to be a part of his life again." Little did Kagome know Sesshomaru was standing right behind her.  
"Well I can take you to him."  
Kagome looked up at him. "Really?"  
"yes. But it will be hard. You'll have to leave you're children here."  
"I want to go. Sango please watch after my children." Kagome got up and walked out of the door. She went over to her children. "Mommy is going to be gone for a few days. Don't worry she will come back. I love you both." She kissed them both on the head before she left with Sesshomaru.  
Sesshomaru picked her up and carried her to Inu-Yasha's lair. "He has been looking for you ever since you left. He always comes back at this time. I will go now."  
"Sesshomaru?"  
"mhh?"  
"Thank you." He turned and left. Kagome looked around tat the place. It was just a hut but it was still nice and cozy. She sat down to wait. Not too long after she heard Inu-Yasha coming. She stood up as he entered to hut.  
"Three years of looking and I still can't find her. Maybe she went back to her time." Inu-Yasha had declared defeat. He was probably never going to see the one he loved again. With his head down he went over to the fire pit. He started up a fire. He didn't even see her. He looked up to find some wood but instead he saw what he had been looking for, for 3 years. "Kagome."  
"ello Inu-Yasha. I've come back to you."  
"well. You've changed. How come you're voice has changed? Where have you been? Why did you leave? And why, why didn't you come back sooner?"  
Kagome told Inu-Yasha her story. "I thought that now the little fortune would be over and that I wouldn't kill you. I wonted to come back so many times."  
Inu-Yasha couldn't believe it. "How can that be? Well if it is true wench, where are my children?"  
"There with Sango."  
"Ok I want to know why a person incapable of loving has come back to me."  
Kagome got mad. Really mad. "Inu-Yasha I left because I love you. I wanted to save you. If you can contradict my love for you the you have no idea what true love is. I have spent the last 3 years trying to come up with enough money to come back her to you. I wanted to be with you. I haven't been able to stop thinking about you for the past three years!!! And you with to deny me? You bloody bastard. I can't believe it! I come back to the one person that I love and I could NEVER regret being mated to and he wishes me not here?" now tears were streaming down her face. "Maybe I should just leave!" Kagome stomped out of the hut. She started to walk north when Inu-Yasha ran up to her and grabbed her hand  
"Let-"  
Kagome turned around and smacked him across his face. Now she knew that she was in trouble. She had never done that before.  
Inu-Yasha held the spot on his cheek where she had slapped him. He didn't know why it had fazed him so. A look came over his eyes. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders.  
Kagome started to get scared. She started punching and pushing on his chest. She knew it was useless but she had to try. She looked up into his amber eyes. "Inu-Yasha please let me go." she said halfheartedly.  
Inu-Yasha just kept looking at her. He knew what he needed to do. He looked into her eyes and did it. He leaned down and kissed her. It was their first kiss in three years.  
Kagome was shocked at what he did. Then she came to her senses and put her arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there kissing for a little bit. Kagome broke away. She was panting. "Don't you want to know you're children's name?"  
"Ok."  
"Their names are Alanna, and Conner," she put her head on her mate's chest. She was so happy that she was back in Inu-Yasha's arms.  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
"I should have known that you would pick out beautiful names for our children." He gently started stroking her back. "I love you Kagome."  
"I love you too." She looked up at him again and kissed him. This time more passionately. She started to take off his shirt and he undid her shirt. She led him back into the house. (Girls, let you're imagination run freely.)  
Some time later. (Ahem)  
Kagome looked out of the window. She now knew that every thing would be alright. Inu-Yasha came up behind her and hugged her. "I'm so glad you're back. Let's go get the pups."  
  
End story  
SF: ok wasn't that a cute story? I loved writing it! It was so much fun! Can you imagine Kagome with a British accent? Lol ok well I want to know if I should continue this story. This story has nothing to do with the child. Ok go click that review botten plz! 


End file.
